Naruma's Story
by Naruma Nara
Summary: This is about my own Naruto charrie


**Naruma's story!!!**

This story is AWESOME and has some drama in it. It is soo cool!!!

A young girl was sitting on her bed, reading a book. She was going to become a genin soon. She knew she would pass the test. She was very smart and strong, too. She looked in the mirror and saw a pretty girl with baby blue hair and deep blue eyes. She wore a red shirt with black sleeves added to make it a long sleeve shirt, rather than a short sleeve shirt, a short black skirt with red leggings under it, and a black choker. Her smile was somewhat reluctant even though she was happy. Her past made her seem sad a lot. She was always kind though, even when she seemed like she should just explode from the stress that her past left her with. She picked up a face-painting pen and wrote her name on her cheek.  . This meant Naruma. She was about to go to the academy to take her test when someone barged into her room. The person was a boy about her age. He had messy red hair and a symbol above his left eye. The symbol meant love. He had black eye stuff around his eyes. It was on so thickly that he looked scary. He was from the village hidden in the sand, while Naruma was from the village hidden in the leaves. He had a gourd strapped around his back. "Gaara!!! What are you doing here?" Naruma asked him. "Um, I wanted to wish you luck..." He said. She suddenly found herself being pushed forward and noticed that he was using his sand jutsu to push her towards him. "I love you Naruma. I finally realized what the feeling I had when I was near you was. It was love." He said as he embraced her in his arms. "I really love you." He said again. He then pulled her a little closer and kissed her. "Good luck on your exam!" he said as he walked away, leaving a pink faced Naruma behind. _Did he just kiss me? Oh wow! I can't believe it! I must be very pink. I can feel it._ She thought. She looked in the mirror and saw how pink she was. _Wow, people are going to wonder about why I am blushing… I need to find a way to hide it…_

She left her house and walked to the academy. As she entered the gates, her name was called for the exam. As she passed a boy with navy blue hair and black eyes he told her that he knew she would pass. _Sasuke expects me to pass… So does Neji… I don't get why. Is it because I am their sister even though they are from different families? _ She thought as she entered the school to take her exam. She only had to make 2 clones. It was easy enough for her. She passed the exam and got her headband with the villages symbol on it. She walked out and then smiled slightly. _Now, all I have to do is get stronger until I can beat the person who killed half of my family. He probably doesn't even know about me at all. I was with the Hyuuga's when he killed the Uchiha's. I will get revenge on him. Sasuke will too!! _She walked over to a little empty spot while all the others were showing off their headbands to their parents. She sighed as a note landed on her lap. She read it. The note was from Gaara. He wanted her to meet him outside of the village. _I guess I could go to see him… _She decided to go see him.

"Hey, you passed? That is great!" Gaara said when he saw her. "Do you want to practice like we always do?" _He wants to test how strong I am now that I am done with my academy training…_ "I suppose we could." She answered. They practiced for hours. When she had to leave, Gaara asked her to be careful because he had seen the one who killed the Uchiha's walking around. "I will!" she said as she ran off. _Wow, I can't believe that Itachi would be back in the village. He is supposed to be dangerous. They wouldn't be able to let him into the village, would they? I hope not…I had better find Sasuke. _

She was looking for Sasuke when she heard someone call out her name. She turned around and saw a boy with brown hair in a ponytail that stuck up. He had a headband too. "I knew you would pass. Next to me, you are the smartest in our class." He told her. "Oh, Shikamaru! You are so funny. Okay I am joking there. Everyone knew you would pass." She said. "You are so troublesome." He said lazily. "And you are l-a-z-y! LAZY!" She said madly. "I wasn't trying to be mean. You really aren't troublesome." He smiled as he said this. "Thanks, but I need to find Sasu! Have you seen him?" she asked. "Yeah, he was just at the ramen place." He answered. "Thanks!" she exclaimed as she ran off.

When she got to the ramen place, Sasuke was still there. "Hey Sasu!" she said. "Oh, hey sis." He said. "Um, Gaara told me that he saw _him_ earlier." She told him. "Oh, thanks for telling me, but you didn't have to, it isn't like he would come here. Are you afraid of him or something?" he replied. "No, I just don't like him!" she lied. _I am afraid of him, but I can't tell Sasu that. He would call me a coward and say that I shouldn't be a ninja! I totally don't get why fear is bad. I mean, without fear there is no courage, right?_

She was about to leave when Gaara came up behind her and scared her. "GAARA!!!!!!! Please don't scare me like that!" Naruma yelled at him. "Sorry…" he said as he hugged her. She hugged him back and they kissed. As they kissed, Gaara started to use one of his jutsu on her. "Gaara, I thought you loved me!!!!!" she yelled at him, then slapped him across the face and ran off. Shikamaru had seen what happened from where he was and ran after her. When he finally found her, she was crying. "Did he hurt you Naruma?" he asked. She didn't say anything, so he walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Naruma…" he sighed. "Leave me alone Shikamaru. I don't want to live anymore. I loved Gaara. Without his love, I don't care if I die or not. I never knew how it would feel to have my heart broken, but now, I realize that it is like getting your heart torn out of you and there is no longer any will to live in you. Without love, I have no will to live." She said as she pulled out a kunai. "Naruma, DON'T! Gaara may not have EVER loved you! BUT I KNOW SOMEONE WHO DOES!" he yelled. She dropped the kunai. "Who? Who would love someone like me? I just almost ! Who wants to love someone who might be suicidal?" she cried. "I know who would, he doesn't care as long as you NEVER try that again. Promise him, I mean me that." He said. "I promise… Now who likes me?" she asked. "You can't tell? Why would I have just stopped you from killing yourself? How else would I know that someone loved you? Why would I even be here?" he said. "I am the one who loves you! And I don't want you to EVER try something like that again! PLEASE!" Naruma was blushing. "You love me? Oh, I won't ever do anything like that again. You have fully mended my heart, and I won't do anything that could hurt you in ANY way, physically or emotionally. I am surprised that I didn't realize it. You were there when I needed help, when I was hurt you cared for me, when I was sad you made me smile, when I was happy you knew what to do to keep me happy. I should've known all along that you loved me." she said. "Wow, you keep saying things that are deep today. But that is okay." Shikamaru said. "Now that we are together, you can just call me Shika if you want." He pulled her close and kissed her. "Shika, I am glad that you love me. If you didn't, I'd probably be dead right now and Sasu and Neji would've blamed themselves. I wouldn't want that. I love you too." She said as she handed him something. "What is this?" he asked. "It is a token of my love. I was going to give it to Gaara for our 2 year anniversary as boyfriend and girlfriend, but he did that to me, so I decided that I would now give it to you instead." She answered. Shika looked closer at the item that Naruma had given him. He noticed that it was a heart with a key to it. He used the key to open it and found a pic of Naruma and himself in it. "What? How did you get this pic in here by now? You were going to give it to Gaara, right?" he asked, puzzled. "Yes, I was. This token found the change of who I loved in my heart, and the picture changed. It goes by who I love to show the pic. In this case it is whom I love as a boyfriend. Sasu and Neji each have one, too. Theirs show them with me." She answered happily. _I love Shika more than I did Gaara… I wonder why? Oh well… Shika is soo sweet to me. I never would've thought that I would've moved on so quickly. I did though… Well, at least I have someone who loves me a lot. I think Sasu and Neji will be happier with me being with Shika than they were when I was with Gaara. I hope so. I really, really love Shika. I can't wait till we go on our first date!!!!! Heh, wow, I have totally moved on from Gaara!!!! I hope Shika is good to me. I really do! I hope that Sasu and Neji approve of him more than they did Gaara. I really do love Shika a lot!!!! _

The next day, while Naruma was practicing a girl about 5 feet tall with brown hair walked past her. Naruma thought she knew her, but wasn't sure. "Hmm.You look pretty strong. I will fight you, just to see how strong you are." The brown haired girl said. "Oh, and my name is Rikku." _She has a pretty name. I wonder why she looks so familiar… I hope she isn't a friend of Itachi's…_ "Alright." Naruma smiled as she pulled out a kunai. "Just give me a second to do something really important." She said as she walked around the area that they were in, looking for something. She looked above her and saw her bag hanging from the tree. "Ah, here it is." She said while cutting it down. She put her hair into a ponytail. "It is a little easier for me to fight with my hair up." She explained. "Oh. Are you ready?" Rikku asked. "Yes I— ah..." Naruma suddenly fell to the ground. Gaara stood in the tree behind her. "That is for hitting me in the face and moving on so quickly." He said as he disappeared. Rikku looked at Naruma and saw a kunai sticking out of her shoulder. "Are you okay?" she asked as she went to pull the kunai out. When she touched it, the kunai turned to sand. "What the heck?" "Gaara is from the village hidden in the sand. He used to be my boyfriend." Naruma said while rubbing her shoulder. "Some of his sand is still in your wound. You should clean it out. I will help you with it." Rikku said. "Oh, thanks. My name is Naruma, by the way." Naruma smiled. _She seems really nice. I hope she is not just acting kind. _

When Naruma and Rikku walked into the village to find somewhere to clean out Naruma's wound, Shika ran up to them and hugged Naruma. "I was looking _everywhere _for you! Where were you?" He felt her wound as he hugged her. "What is this from? And why is there sand in it? Don't tell me. Gaara did this?" "Yes, and she needs it cleaned out before it gets infected." Rikku said. Shika nodded. "Okay, well, she should've been in the village. We get put into our teams in ten minutes!" "What? That time already? Oh, shoot!" She got a glass of water and used a water jutsu to clean out her wound. "It was so nice of you to help me Rikku. I hope I see you again sometime!" Naruma exclaimed as she ran off to get to the academy. Rikku smiled as she watched Naruma and then followed them. She had been told to watch Naruma for Itachi. She felt bad about it, but she loved Itachi.

"Team ten is Nara Shikamaru, Akemichi Chouji, and Yamanaka Ino." Iruka sensei said. _Aww, I am not with Shika… Darn._ "Team seven is Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga-Uchiha Naruma, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto." He said. "What? No, come on! Why do I have to be with HIM?" Sasuke and a pink haired girl both said. "Oh, come on! Naruto isn't _that _bad! He can be pretty cool sometimes!" Naruma exclaimed. "Oh, thanks Naruma!" Naruto said happily. "Wait, sensei, did you say Hyuuga-_Uchiha _Naruma?" the pink haired girl asked. "Yes I did Sakura." He answered. "But, I thought that Sasuke was the only Uchiha that wasn't killed. How can _she_ be an Uchiha?" Sakura asked. "Naruma, would you explain the answer to Sakura's question?" "Yes, I will Iruka sensei! You always heard me called Naruma Hyuuga. My dad was a Hyuuga, and my mother was an Uchiha. I go by Naruma Hyuuga because it is my father's last name. That is also why I was with the Hyuuga's at the time in which the other half of my family was killed. The one who doesn't even know I exist. Or at least I don't think he does…." She said. "Naruma why don't you explain your special ability that you should end up getting." "Ok. You all know of Byakugan and Sharingan right? Well I will be able to use Sharkugan. It is both mixed together. Now, so you know what it looks like. Picture the Byakugan. Now, picture the black parts of the Sharingan on top of that. It is pretty cool. There was only ever _one_ other person who could do that. A long time ago, there was a girl who was half Hyuuga, half Uchiha, like me. She was the first person with the Sharkugan. I am the second." Naruma explained. "Very good! Now Team eight is Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. That is all now. You will all meet your new senseis in assigned rooms tomorrow morning. Don't be late!" Iruka said to dismiss the class. "Hey, Naruma, can you stay behind for a minute?" he asked her. "Um, yeah."

After everyone had left Iruka looked at her. "Hey, when I teach the younger kids about the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans, maybe you could come in and help me out with it. They would really like that, I am sure." "Oh, sure Iruka sensei! I can do that!" she smiled. "Thanks!" he said as she left. When she walked out, Shika, Kiba, and Hinata were waiting for her. "Hey guys! So what shall we do today?" she asked smiling. Kiba noticed that the shoulder of her shirt was ripped. "Hey, what happened? Your shirt is ripped." He asked. "Huh? Oh. It's nothing, really! I was just practicing earlier, caught my shirt on a branch and couldn't get it off, so it ripped. I have plenty more shirts like this one!" she lied. Shika knew she was lying because she didn't want Kiba to worry about her being hurt by Gaara. "Naruma, you were very kind to Naruto today when Sakura and Sasuke were mean to him." Hinata said shyly. "Hinata, you don't have to be shy all the time. I will help you with that. Also, what I said was true. Naruto isn't too bad of a teammate to have." Naruma said as she did a cartwheel and then three backwards flips off of her hands. "You are a total show off, you know?" came a voice she knew. "Oh, Neji! So what if I show off a little! I will live my life however I want to!" Naruma said. She looked at Neji madly. "Um, let's just go now, Naruma." Shika said. "Ok." Naruma replied. Shika put his arm around her shoulder as they walked away from Neji. Kiba noticed Shika's arm around Naruma's shoulder. "Hey, Naruma, I thought you were with Gaara." "Oh, I am not with him anymore. He just wasn't right for me." She replied. "Oh..." Kiba said. They walked off and Naruma hugged Shika tightly. They decided to go train. Kiba fought Naruma first. Naruma was about to use a water jutsu on Kiba when suddenly Itachi walked up. Naruma just froze. _He doesn't know I am his sister… He can't know that I am his sister! _ "Who— who are you?" She asked. "I am Itachi Uchiha." He answered. "Let's go Naruma." Shika said. "You guys can't go. I won't let you!" Rikku walked up next to Itachi. "I am sorry, Naruma, but Itachi is my boyfriend. He knows who you are now because I spied on your class." She said. "Rikku, you are having a bad day. That is why I was able to get you to do this for me. Well, now, _sis_. You don't look anything like a Hyuuga or an Uchiha. Are you really both? Or is it all just a joke? If it is a joke, you will die, along with your little friends. If not, I guess I will let you live. Now prove to me that you _are_ an Uchiha and a Hyuuga. Use the Sharkugan." Itachi said. "But, I can't yet. I can use them separately, if that is good enough for you." She said. "Fine, whatever." Itachi sighed. "Ok. Here goes…" Naruma said as she did Byakugan and then Sharingan. "There, I gave you the proof you wanted. Now, let my friends and I leave." "Alright. Go ahead and leave." Itachi said.

"That was kinda scary. I was afraid of him." Hinata said. Naruma smiled. "Hey, without fear there is no courage. You handled it just fine for being afraid Hinata." Shika looked at them and said, "You handled it pretty well, too, Naruma. I could tell that you were scared." Kiba nodded in agreement. "Well my motto is 'without fear there is no courage' so of course I was able to handle it well." She smiled happily. "Besides, I shouldn't be afraid of him. He is not that scary now that I have seen him." Shika was amazed at this comment. "Wow, since you and I got together you have changed a lot. You seem very different, yet still exactly the same as you always have been."

The four friends walked into the village and decided to stop at the ramen place. "Oh man! I forgot my coupon!" cried Naruto as they walked in. "Hey Naruto. I will pay for that for you." Naruma offered. "But, you owe me for it." "Thanks Naruma. I promise I will pay you back!" he exclaimed. Naruma paid for Naruto's ramen. Naruma, Shika, Hinata, and Kiba then got some ramen for themselves. "This is good." Kiba said happily. Akamaru ran around Naruma's chair, barking. "He is happy to see you again. He was shy the first few times he met you. I guess he can tell that you are a friend." Kiba explained while Naruma laughed about it. "He is so cute." She said. Akamaru barked happily. "Naruma, is everything okay? I had heard someone complaining about you in the forest. I think they were mad at you. And it wasn't Gaara's voice either." Came the voice of a very close friend of Naruma's. "TenTen? Hey! Oh, yeah everything is fine. You just heard someone that ran into me and thought I would be scared of them. I was, but—um…" she said, but was interrupted by Shika. "She was scared of him, but she totally stood up to him! She is so amazing!" Shika said proudly. "Wait, are you dating Shika now? Weren't you with Gaara?" TenTen asked. "Yes I am with Shika. I broke up with Gaara. He wasn't the right guy for me. That's all." She lied. _I wish I could tell them, but I don't want them to worry about me. I hate when people worry about me unless they are related or I am dating them. _"Oh. I thought you two looked so cute together. But you and Shika are even cuter together!" TenTen exclaimed. "Thanks TenTen!" Naruma exclaimed gladly. _She is so sweet to me! I love having her as a friend. Her and Neji would be perfect for each other!!! _Naruma was smiling. She hadn't smiled happily in a long time. "Naruma, I haven't seen you truly smile in, well, forever!" Shika exclaimed. "You must be really happy!" Naruma smiled. "I know, but my past no longer burdens me as it used to." Naruma said. "I should get going… Sasu and Neji want to see me in five minutes. I have to meet them by the academy!" "Can I come with you?" Shika asked. Naruma nodded. "Sure, Shika!"

Naruma and Shika walked away from the others. When they got to where Sasuke and Neji were meeting Naruma, they realized that Sasuke and Neji were arguing. "What are you two arguing about?" Naruma asked. "Who do you like the best?" asked Neji. "I don't like either of you best. I like you both the same. Why?" Naruma replied. "Because, you act nicer to Sasuke than you do me." Neji said. "Well, if you didn't always follow me and get into my business, maybe I would be nicer to you!" Naruma yelled at him. "Now, why did you want me to come here?" "We wanted to congratulate you on passing the exam!" Sasuke answered. "Even though we knew you would pass…" Neji said under his breath. "Oh, thanks…" Naruma said. "We got you gifts. One from each of us!" Sasuke said. "Here." Neji grumbled. Naruma opened Sasu's gift first. It was a key chain with the Uchiha symbol and the leaf village symbol hanging from it. "Thanks Sasu!" Naruma cried happily. She then opened Neji's gift. It was a book about the history of the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans. "I thought you would like that. It is written in a style that seems like it is a story rather than a history." Neji said. "Oh, thanks Neji! I like it! I can't wait to read it!" Naruma exclaimed. "Well, see you later." Sasu and Neji both said at the same time. They both walked off in different directions. "Wow, they really hate each other, don't they?" Shika asked. "Yeah…" Naruma answered. "Hey, do you want to meet my dad?" he asked. "Sure." They walked off to where Shika's dad was. "Hey, dad!" Shika yelled. "Oh, hey Shikamaru. Who is this?" he asked, looking in Naruma's direction. "This is Naruma." Shika answered. "Oh, that girl you can't stop talking about? She looks like a nice girl." Shika's dad smiled at Naruma. "Nice to meet you. I am Shikaku." "Oh, it is very nice to meet you, too. Shika is sooo nice to me! He looks a lot like you! You seem like a nice person to have as a father!" Naruma cried happily. "She didn't get to know her mother, and her dad died a while ago. She is a Hyuuga and an Uchiha." Shika whispered to his dad. "Is that so? She is the one I've heard about? Wow, she doesn't seem like she could be dangerous. Especially not to herself." Shikaku whispered back. "Well, you met my dad, now why don't we go find Kiba and Hinata again?" Shika asked Naruma. "Okay Shika!" She said.

They found Kiba and Hinata by Kiba's house. "Hey guys!" Naruma greeted them. "Oh, hey Naruma. Hey Shikamaru." Kiba sighed. "Is something wrong?" Shika asked. "No, we just, we were umm…. We saw Gaara. He was looking for you, Naruma. He seemed really mad." Hinata told them. "Oh shoot. I hope he doesn't find me. I really don't wanna fight anyone, especially not him." Naruma suddenly felt a kunai against her back. "You don't want to fight me? Wow, that makes this so much easier for me. I will kill you." Gaara whispered in Naruma's ear. Naruma was shaking. "Why do you want to kill me, Gaara? Why? I thought I needed you, but I realize that it was just love that I needed. I am so over you! So, get away from me! Oh, and I never want to see you in this village again!" she yelled at him. "I will fight you, even though I don't want to!" "Well, then, fight me. Go ahead." "Fine!" Naruma pulled a kunai out and was ready to fight Gaara when Kankuro and Temari dropped down. "If you fight Gaara you fight us too!" they said in unison. "Well, three on one isn't very fair though." Naruma told them. "Fine pick two of your friends to help!" Gaara grumbled. "I pick…" "We will help you Naruma!" Kiba and Shika said in unison. "I guess I pick these two!" she said as she laughed happily. They all picked a person to fight. It was Kiba versus Temari, Shika vs. Kankuro, and Naruma against Gaara. Kiba easily beat Temari because Akamaru kept distracting her. Shika used his shadow possession on Kankuro, so he easily won, too. Naruma's fight with Gaara left them both totally drained of energy. "It's a draw?" "Wow, that was amazing" "Gaara didn't win?" "Gaara always wins." Kankuro and Temari grabbed Gaara and left. Naruma tried to get up, but she couldn't. "Naruma, here, need some help?" Shika asked. "I could take you home if you want me to. You really need to rest!" "I would rather rest while watching a sunset, than at home. Neji will freak when he sees me like this!" She told him. "Hey, Hinata and I have to leave now. See you two later!" Kiba said quickly as he and Hinata walked away. "Here, I can carry you. If you want to watch the sunset, then we will." Shika said as he picked her up. He carried her to a hill that they could lie on and watch the sunset together. "Shika, this day has been amazing. Thanks for not giving up on me after I almost yesterday." Naruma sighed. "Hey, why would I do that to you? You had just been almost killed. I couldn't let you hurt yourself that way! I love you, Naruma!" he pulled her to him and embraced her. "I feel like we were made for each other. I feel like you have been there for me forever. I need you. I really do, Naruma. Just like you need me." He said. He then kissed her lightly on the lips and they stayed like that for five minutes. When they pulled their lips apart, Shika saw that Naruma was crying. "Is something the matter?" he asked. "No, I am happy. I have never felt this happy before, Shika. I love you, too." She smiled. They watched the whole sunset, but didn't go home. They had both fallen asleep on the hill. Naruma's head was on Shika's chest.

"Huh? Where am I?" Shika said when he woke up. He went to sit up, but felt Naruma on him. "Hey, Naruma wake up. We fell asleep while we were watching the sunset last night." Naruma yawned. "Oh. Good morning Shika. Wait, we fell asleep watching the sunset?!? Drat! Neji is gonna KILL me!!!" "Calm down. I will tell him that you slept at my house in our guest room. You could've borrowed Chika's clothes. You are the same size as her." "Thanks Shika." Naruma said as she kissed him. _I totally feel our connection when we kiss each other. I never felt this way with Gaara. This must be true love. I like this feeling I have when I am around Shika! _ They walked to the academy and had to go to different rooms. They gave each other a parting kiss. "See you later Shika." "Ok, Naruma!"

Naruma walked into the room where her teammates were. "Our sensei isn't here yet. You are late Naruma!" Sakura said. "I know I am late. I have a good legitimate reason, too!" Naruma replied. Naruto put an eraser on the door. "That won't work, Naruto." When their sensei came in, he actually fell for Naruto's trick. "Wow." Their sensei had them tell of their likes, dislikes, and their goals. Naruma went first. "I like people who are nice to me. I also like to watch clouds and sunsets. I like the people that I have as family and friends. I dislike one family member, though. He killed the rest of one half of my family except for Sasuke. I also dislike my old boyfriend. He tried to kill me. My goal is to become a great kunoichi and get revenge on the people who have hurt me!" "Wow, sounds somewhat like Shikamaru, huh?" Naruto whispered to Sakura. "I heard that Naruto! I don't care if I am like Shika!!!" Naruma yelled and hit him in the head. "I said I dislike people who are mean to me and those I love!" She then sat down. The others then shared their information. _Naruto really wants to be a hokage, huh? I hope he makes it. He seems like he would make a great hokage some day. _

When Naruma got back to where her and Shika were supposed to meet, she saw Rikku. "Hey, Naruma! I am so sorry about what I did. Itachi is just so cool! I didn't know he might hurt you! Really I didn't!" "It is okay Rikku! I forgive you!" They started talking about how much they loved their boyfriends. "You fell asleep on his chest while watching the sunset? Aw, how cute!" Rikku said when Naruma told her about it. "He really loves you. I can tell just by what you have told me so far! He seems a lot better for you than Gaara!" "Yeah, I know. You are so kind. I really miss my family. I may not know them, but I miss them anyways." Naruma smiled at Rikku. _She is sooo nice. She really is. _"Hey Naruma." Came Shika's voice. "Oh, there you are Shika!" Naruma said as she hugged him. He kissed her on the cheek. "You wanna go get some ice cream?" "YEAH! Oh, I may see you again sometime Rikku! It was nice talking to you." Naruma said as she ran off with Shika.

Naruma got some chocolate ice cream and Shika got vanilla. They ate it while they walked together. "Hey Naruma, tomorrow is Iruka's first day talking about your families. He told me to let you know when I saw you, so I did. I hope those kids aren't too troublesome to you." "They won't be. If they are Iruka will get them to quiet down. Thanks for telling me." Naruma said as one of her two scoops of ice cream fell onto her shirt. "Here." Shika said and handed her a napkin. He looked at her and saw that she was laughing at herself. "I am so clumsy sometimes. Wow, I can't believe I did that!" "You haven't actually laughed in a while. I think your laugh is so sweet and cute. It lets me know you aren't mad about stuff, and that you are having fun." "Aww... Shika. I love you so much. Wanna watch the sunset again tonight? Neji said I could stay at your house tonight. I said Chika wanted me to spend the night." "Ok. Sure!"

Naruma and Shika watched the sunset together again that night. They walked back to Shika's together. On their way, Itachi jumped out at them. "Fight me now Naruma!" he yelled. "Fine. What ever." They fought for five minutes. Itachi used Tsukuyomai on her. "Ugh…" "Weakling…I can't believe you are my sister!" Itachi said as he left. "Naruma!" Shika yelled as he ran over to her. "Are you okay? Please be okay!" he picked her up and carried her to the village. He set her down when they got close and tried to wake her. "Naruma, come on, please! You can't die on me! Please!!" Shika cried. "Shika..." Naruma said weakly and flinched. "You okay, Naruma?" "I...I don't know Shika. I really don't." she fainted again. "Naruma…" Shika picked her up again and took her to the hospital. "Please, can't I stay with her?" he asked when they took her to a room. "No, we have to help her. You can wait in the sitting room."

When a doctor came up to him, he thought they were going to say that he could go in. "She isn't responding to our attempts to wake her up. We don't know if she will live or not. We don't know… I am so sorry. You can see her in a few. Maybe you can wake her." He told Shika. "Okay." Shika started crying. "Don't leave me Naruma, please, I need you so much. I can't live without you…" he mumbled to himself. "You can go in now um…" "Shikamaru" "You can go in now." "Thank you." He walked into the room that Naruma was in. "Naruma? Please, don't leave me now; I still need you and your love! Please… I can't live without you. Please… Sasuke and Neji would kill me if you die! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, _please, _be okay!" he cried. Shika grabbed Naruma's hand and held it tightly while crying. "Naruma, _please be okay!_ I don't want you to leave me now. I need you! I really do! I can't let you go yet! Please!!!! Naruma… Don't go…" Shika cried harder, still holding Naruma's hand. "You should leave now sir." A doctor told him. "No. I will stay here with her." He fell asleep sitting next to her bed.

When Naruma woke up, she saw Shika next to her, crying. "Shika?" she said quietly. "Naruma, you are okay! Oh, good, good, good! You aren't dead!" he said quietly as he hugged her. "What happened? Why am I here?" Naruma asked. "Um, Itachi fought you, remember?" Shika answered. "I thought that was just a dream… I can't believe I lost to him. I will get strong enough to beat him. I can't just stand and watch him hurt my friends and family. I am glad he didn't hurt you too Shika." Shika smiled when she said this. "It would be funny if you could've heard what I said while I didn't know whether you would live or not. I was so sad." "It is okay, now, Shika. I am fine!" she told him as she hugged him. "Let's get ready to go. Iruka is expecting you in 30 minutes." Shika told her. "Oh, okay. Thanks Shika!" Naruma smiled. They walked back to Shika's house.

"Hey, Chika, can I borrow one of your outfits?" Naruma asked Shika's orange haired sister. "Sure. Go ahead and borrow any one you want to wear!" Chika replied. Naruma chose an orange skirt with black leggings under it. The skirt tied on the sides. She chose a black shirt with orange lace. She also borrowed a pair of sleeve type things that were black. She put her hair in a braid then made it into a bun of sorts. When she came out of Chika's room, Shika smiled. "Nice choice." He said. "It fits you a lot better than it does me. You can keep it if you want to." Chika told her. "Thanks Chika!" Naruma replied. "I gotta get to the academy now! I will see you two later, maybe!" Naruma said as she ran off towards the academy.

Naruma walked into Iruka's classroom five minutes before the students came in. "Ah, Naruma, you got the message. That is good. How do you like your team?" Iruka asked her. "It is okay. It isn't the best, but I think it may end up working for us." She replied. "Good. Oh, here come some of the students." Iruka said as three students walked in. One was Konohamaru. "Naruma! Hey! Why are you here?" he asked. "Oh, hey Konohamaru. I am helping Iruka sensei teach your class today." She replied. "Oh. What are we learning today, sensei?" he asked Iruka. "You'll see." Iruka replied. "Okay, Iruka sensei." Konohamaru said as he walked to his seat and sat down. Naruma watched as the rest of the students took their seats. "Ok, class, we have a guest speaker today. She is going to tell us about her families. She is half Hyuuga, half Uchiha. Please show her some respect. Ok, Naruma, you can now take over." Iruka told her. "Thank you very much Iruka. Ok, well, today I will talk about the Hyuuga clan. You all know that the specialty of a Hyuuga is the Byakugan, right, well, there is more than just that little piece of information that you should know." Naruma started to tell them the history of the Hyuuga clan.

When she finished, she walked to the forest to practice, even if it was just her. _Tomorrow, I have to see Kakashi sensei. I won't have any time for practice… oh well. _ Naruma started practicing throwing kunai at a target. She was about to leave when Gaara stopped her. "Well, well, well… Little Naruma practicing her skills all alone. Hm.. lets see. I guess since it is just you and I, I actually have a chance of killing you this time!" he smiled evilly at her. "_Leave me alone, Gaara._" Naruma said through her teeth. She got into her fighting pose. "Heh. I knew you would fight me." Gaara said as he got ready to fight. Naruma automatically threw her kunai at him, forgetting about his sand shield. When the kunai hit the shield, she grumbled under her breath. She looked around and noticed a small campfire. She jumped over behind it and faced Gaara again. "What are you doing? Trying to run away?" Gaara smirked. "No. I won't run away from you!" Naruma yelled. "Snake, Tiger, Monkey, Tiger." she murmured under her breath while forming the needed hand signs. A mist came out of her mouth and when it came to the fire, it became a giant fire attack. Gaara was amazed, but his sand still withstood her attack, even though it had to put up with such a high temperature. "No, no, no…. This is all wrong. The sand should've hardened so much that it would be crushed, and you burnt! NO! This is not how I wanted this fight to go!" Naruma cried. She could already feel Gaara's sand closing on her. "Gaara! There you are!" came Temari's voice. "What are you doing? Oh, I see and I'm not going to stop you at all." She told him. "Shika… I really have let you down… You didn't want me to die yet. I don't want to die now!" Naruma cried quietly. Naruma closed her eyes and waited for the worst.

"Hey, wake up. That _creep _is gone. He shouldn't have done that to you." Naruma heard someone telling her. "Huh? What? I thought I was dead… I am Naruma Hyuuga-Uchiha. You are?" Naruma asked before she looked at the person who had woken her up. "I am DemonKitty, but you can call me DK!" the person told her. When Naruma looked, she saw that this girl had light brown hair and gray-light bluish eyes. She had cat-like ears and a cat-like tail, but Naruma decided that they were just fake. "Are you okay?" DK asked. "Yeah, I am fine. I need to get home now. It was nice meeting you." Naruma replied. "Wait, if you're from Konoha, I could go with you. That is where I am from. I am a jounin level ninja!" DK told her. "Oh, okay then. Let's go." Naruma said. Naruma and DK walked back to Konoha together. When they entered the village, Kiba came running up to them. "Naruma! I was looking for you all over the place. You need to get to the hospital. _Now._" He told them. "What is wrong?!?" Naruma asked in panic. "Shikamaru was attacked by Itachi…" "Wait? Do you mean Itachi Uchiha?" DK asked. "Yeah. Duh! You obviously didn't pay attention to my last name." Naruma said as she ran off to the hospital to see Shika.

"Is Shikamaru Nara here? I want to see him." Naruma told the woman at the desk. "You can't go see him without being related. I am sorry." The woman told her. "Oh… o-o-okay" Naruma replied. She sat on a chair and started crying. _I wish they would let me see him!_ "Naruma? Is everything okay?" someone asked. Naruma looked up and saw Chika. "Oh, hi Chika. They won't let me see Shika cuz I'm not related to him." Naruma answered. "Oh really?" Chika asked and walked up to the desk. "Excuse me, but Naruma here is allowed to visit my brother. She is his girlfriend! Dad said that she was allowed to visit Shikamaru. She is gonna go with me to see him now." She told the woman. "Come on, Naruma, let's go." Chika said as she led Naruma to Shika's room. "Hey, Shika, are you awake?" Chika asked before going in. "Yeah, why?" he asked her. "Um, you'll see." Chika answered as they walked into the room. "Shika! I should've been in the village still! I might've been able to prevent this!" Naruma cried. Shika hugged her. "Hey, Naruma… I am fine. I just was hurt badly, that's all. Huh? You have wounds all over your back. You should get them checked out. But first, what happened?" "Gaara is what happened. He attacked me." Naruma said as she hugged Shika tighter.

"I am sorry Shika. I really am." Naruma told him when they left the hospital. "Hey, don't worry about it." He said as he hugged her. "Ok. I love you Shika." Naruma said. "I love you, too, Naruma. Please be more careful in the forest." "I will." Suddenly there was a loud crash behind them. "What the heck?!?" Naruma exclaimed as she turned around. When she looked, she saw DK fighting a boy with one eye covered. The eye that was not covered was red. He looked like the kind of guy that would easily get into a fight. "Slowa! Stop it! She is a jounin of our village!" Naruma yelled at him. Slowa turned around and saw Naruma. "Yo, Naruma. How are you?" He asked. "I am fine, thank you. How are you?" she replied. "I am also good." He said as he turned to look back at DK "hey, I am sorry about that. I really am." He told her. "It is fine. Really, it is." DK said. "Oh, my name is DemonKitty, but please call me DK." She said. "I am Slowa. Slowa Snake." He introduced himself to her. "Good, you two aren't fighting anymore. Hey, DK, this is Shikamaru! Shika, this is the girl I told you about. She is the one who helped me!" Naruma smiled happily. Shika looked at DK. "Hey, thanks for helping Naruma. I don't know what I'd do without her." He was happy. Suddenly, someone had their hand on Naruma's shoulder. She grabbed their wrist and threw them over her head. "Hey, Naruma! Come on! What was that all about?!?!?" the person asked. "Oh! Minato! I am sooo sorry! I didn't know it was you!" She exclaimed as she helped him up. He had raven black hair and Sharingan eyes. At the moment, he was laid back. "It is okay Naruma. I shouldn't have scared you like that." Minato smiled. Sasuke walked over to the group. "Hey, what's going on here?" "Nothing, Sasu. Just hanging out." Naruma replied. Shika had his arm around Naruma's waist. Sasu noticed this and glared at Shika. "Naruma, what is going on? Are you dating _Shikamaru?_" Sasu asked. "Yes. Why do you care?" Naruma yelled at him. "You are my sister! I am just protecting you! You just broke up with a guy who hurt you! I don't know if you should be dating a new guy already!" he yelled back. "I don't care! I love Shika and he loves me! I now realize that Gaara NEVER loved me! He just wanted to kill me! It was all an act so that he could get close enough to me to kill me!!!" Naruma yelled and stormed off. Shika ran after her and DK, Slowa, and Minato followed.

"Stupid brother, stupid brother." Naruma was grumbling under her breath madly. "Hey!" someone exclaimed as they jumped out of a tree. The person had black hair and brown eyes. "Redeye!" Minato exclaimed. "What's up Minato?" Redeye asked. "Not much. The people here are Naruma, Shikamaru, DK, and Slowa. They are my other friends." Redeye looked carefully at each person. He looked at Naruma the longest. Naruma had just been crying so her face was all red. "Hey, why have you been crying?" Redeye asked her. "My brother is being stupid. Then, when don't I have problems with at least one of them?" She answered. "Yeah, really." Shika said and smiled at Naruma. "Hey, guys, Naruma and I should get going. My dad wants to get to know her more." Shika said as he dragged Naruma behind him. "Okay, now we can be alone for a bit." Shika sighed. Naruma smiled at him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her in his arms. He put his lips to hers and gently kissed her. He was still kissing her when Neji walked up. Neji left them be because he could tell that Naruma was happy with Shika. He would talk to her about it later, but for now he let her be happy. "Hey, Naruma, let's go now." Shika said. "Yeah we should get going. I need to get some rest for tomorrow anyways. See you tomorrow Shika." Naruma said. "Wait!" Shika said as he grabbed her arm. He pulled her into himself and kissed her. "I can never get enough kisses from you Naruma. " He told her. Naruma walked home alone, with a pink face. When she got back Neji didn't yell at her. She was happy. She fell asleep thinking about Shika and being kissed by Shika.

The next day, Naruma had to meet with Kakashi sensei and the rest of her team.


End file.
